


maybe in time

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Time for the Judges to go for a walk."Pratt nods. He knows the routine.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	maybe in time

"Time for the Judges to go for a walk."

Pratt nods. He knows the routine.

He watches as each member of the Chosen gets their own wolf for patrol. And when they're all gone, he expects Jacob to close the cage door.

Instead he extends a hand. "Are you coming?" he asks. He raises an eyebrow when Pratt doesn't respond immediately. As if this isn't out of the ordinary.

"You're with me," he says, hand on the back of Pratt's neck as he reaches his side. He lets Jacob lead, and tries to ignore the shiver that runs down his spine. At the words, or the touch. Both, if he's honest with himself.

At some point it stopped being fear.  
  


* * *

There's no path that Jacob is following from what he can tell. At least not one that's been travelled enough to flatten the grass beneath their feet. He can't tell where they're heading so he watches Jacob instead. He moves like he's got a destination in mind and Pratt trusts him to know where they're going. His footsteps make no sound even with his heavy boots.

Pratt feels clumsy by comparison. He tries to copy what Jacob does and fails within seconds. He steps on a branch and flinches at the sound, a deer startled by its own movements. Jacob doesn't say anything, offers no criticism. In fact he reaches out to steady him when he stumbles.

"Thank you," he mumbles, he can feel his ears burning.

_I should watch where I'm going._

Jacob studies him for a second before turning away.

Then, "Thought you were someone else for a moment."

 _That_ catches him off guard.

Disappointment pulls the corners of his mouth into a pout. He schools his expression back to neutral and hopes Jacob didn't see his expression.

Pratt bites his tongue before he can say or do anything that might give away how he feels about that.

He's not quick enough. He must have seen the face he'd made.

"Jealous, Peaches?" Jacob laughs.

The sound of it stops him in his tracks. It's the first time he's ever heard him laugh. It shakes something loose in his chest. A swelling pride that he made that happen and an underlying ache because he wants something more.

He closes his eyes, imagines dinners at the pizza bar, can picture it so clearly that when he opens his eyes the afterimage overlays reality for a moment. He wants to reach out and take it. Hold it close to him, this impossible dream, and never let go.

It fades before he can even so much as twitch his fingers towards it.

It doesn't matter.

The path they're on won't allow it.

"Yes sir," he breathes, quiet. He watches for Jacob's reaction.

Jacob nods.

Pratt wonders what he'll do with that information, if he'll use it somehow. He wonders if this was expected of him, a dog fighting for its owner's approval and attention.

He wants it to be more than that.


End file.
